Asiknya Bersuami Dua
by park28sooyah
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Baekhyun yang mempunyai dua suami tampan yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Hunbaek x Kaibaek. Seme! Sehun Seme! Kai Uke! Baekhyun. Mpreg. Marriage life. NC17 ?


**Asiknya bersuami dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya cerita tentang Baekhyun yang mempunyai dua suami tampan yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin**

 **Hunbaek x Kaibaek**

 **. Marriage life. Fluff. Nc?**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **WARNING: JANGAN ADA PLAGIAT DIANTARA KITA! SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Di pagi yang di basahi oleh air hujan memang sangat tepat untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar sambil berselimut dengan orang tercinta, begitu pula dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia sedang bermanja-manja dengan suami-suaminya yang setia memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil.

Hah? suami-suaminya? Ya, Baekhyun pria yang manis nan mungil ini memiliki dua orang suami yang sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa memiliki suami dua, yang jelas seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah sudi untuk melepas seorang Byun Baekhyun yang pesona nya mengalahkan Kylie Jenner begitu juga dengan Kim Jongin yang sudah mengagumi sosok Baekhyun sedari kecil. Jongin adalah tetangga Baekhyun di Busan sementara Sehun adalah bos Baekhyun di tempat kerja nya di Seoul.

Hubungan pernikahan mereka cukup baik dan harmonis, Baekhyun selalu bisa memberikan kepuasan lahir dan batin kepada kedua suaminya. Jika dihari senin-rabu di khusus kan untuk Sehun bersama dengan Baekhyun dan untuk di hari kamis-sabtu di khusus kan untuk Jogin bersama Baekhyun dan untuk minggunya biarlah itu menjadi hari khusus untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Seperti saat ini, tepat di hari minggu setelah puas bermain semalaman dengan Jongin dan disusul oleh Sehun yang protes karena suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar sampai kamar pribadi Sehun, Baekhyun sedang asik di peluk manja oleh kedua suaminya.

"eunghh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya dan memaksakan untuk bangun, tetapi tubuhnya masih terkunci oleh kedua tangan suami-suaminya.

Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana wajah kedua suaminya yang sangat tampan. Oh Sehun yang memiliki kulit seputih susu bahkan seputih mayat, memiliki rahang yang tajam dan tak pula alis yang menawan seperti habis di sulam serta jangan lupakan surai rambutnya yang berwarna blonde semakin membuat Sehun terlihat seperti dewa Yunani. Sementara Jongin yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis, tubuh ber abs dan adanya bulu-bulu halus yang mulai timbul menjadi kumis membuat nya terlihat semakin seksi. Baekhyun mengelus wajah tampan mereka satu-satu, ia mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan yang telah ia dapatkan hingga sampai saat ini. Sampai tiba-tiba ada lengan yang menariknya untuk naik ke atas tubuh sang tersangka yaitu Sehun.

"aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi bisakah untuk biasa saja saat menatapku _baby_ baek?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka keda matanya hingga bisa bertatapan dengan wajah 'istri' nya yang manis nan imut.

"eungh, anu..Aku hanya bersyukur terhadap apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padaku, aku memiliki suami yang tampan dan baik hati seperti mu walau pun kau menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah mera merona membuat Sehun gemas dan langsung memberikan _morning kiss_ nya pada bibir lembut Baekhyun.

 _Cup_

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur memiliki istri yang cantik dan sexy sepertimu. _By the way, good morning baby._ " Ucap Sehun setelah memberikan ciuman pada Baekhyun dan di susul dengan pelukan hangat dari tubuhnya yang sexy tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi keduanya.

"Heumm gombal! _Good morning too my hubby."_

 _Cup_

Baekhyun kini memberikan _morning kiss_ nya pada Sehun setelah melepas pelukan suami pertamanya. Kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuh telanjang Sehun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung dari sang suami yang begitu cepat dan menggebu serta hembusan nafas yang berada di atas kepalanya, dan tak lupa dengan 'kebanggaan' Sehun yang mengalami ereksi di pagi hari membuat Baekhyun dengan gemas menggesekkan tubuhnya yang sama polosnya pada tubuh kekar suaminya dan membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Hey, jangan menggesekkan tubuhmu, kau tahu jika aku sedang ereksi?" tanya Sehun dengan suara berat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara suaminya yang memberat semakin gemas dan makin menggesekkan tubuhnya dan membuat 'kebanggaan' nya ikut ber ereksi.

"Eunghh..ahh" Baekhyun mendesah diselah-selah ia menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun pun menggeram nikmat dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh 'istri' cantiknya itu.

"Kau nakal sekali _baby_ , sepertinya aku akan meminta jatah lebih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun dan membuat 'istri' nya kembali mendesah.

"Ahhh..yeah.."

Sehun yang gemas dengan desahan Baekhyun akhirnya memposisikan 'kebanggan' nya pada hole sempit Baekhyun dan langsung menusuk kan nya dengan keras sampai menuju titik terdalam dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit nikmat.

"AAHHHHH!"

Sehun merasakan pijatan-pijatan hole Baekhyun yang membuatnya menggetam nikmat.

"Ouh Shit, kau begitu ketat _baby_."

"Aaaah...Dan kau selalu keras dan nikmat. Gerakkan Hun.." Baekhyun memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ nya membuat Sehun langsung menghentakkan badannya dengar ritme cepat dan keras membuat Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya menggeliat nikmat. Kasur pun sampai bergoyang dan membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hoammmm.." Jongin menguap dan melihat pemandangan Sehun yang sedang berada dibawah dan Baekhyun yang terhentak-hentak di atasnya dengan badan yang saling terhubung membuat little Jongin terbangun.

"Kalian mengapa memulai tanpa membangunkan ku eoh?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengambil posisi duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada _head board_ kasur .

"Eungh.. pagi bear.. Ough.. rupanya kau sudah bangun.. Ah.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus berada diposisi menunggangi 'kebanggan' Sehun yang semakin keras.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun, jika kasur ini bergoyang dengan kencang dan aku mendengar suara desahan 'istri' ku yang sexy ini."

"Uh.. maafkan aku Jong, Baek tadi yang menggoda ku jadi kami melakukan _morning sex_ tanpa membangunkanmu. Aahhh, _baby_ jangan kau ketatkan lubangmu. Aku bisa keluar dengan cepat." Ucap Sehun pada Jongin dan hanya mendapatkan dengusan singkat darinya.

"Huh menyebalkan sekali, aku juga ingin. _sweety, little_ Jongin juga bangun. Kau harus menidurkan ia kembali." Ucap Jongin pada Baekhyun sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dan terpampanglah _little_ Jongin yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar dan berurat.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan merubah posisinya menjadi menungging agar tetap bisa terus di pompa oleh Sehun dan bisa melakukan _blowjob_ untuk Jongin.

"Ahhh.. _good sweety..suck it so hard so i'll cum in your sexy mouth."_ Jongin mengeluarkan _dirty talk_ nya yang akan membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk mem _blowjob_ suami keduanya.

Sehun pun hampir mencapai nikmatnya, ia semakin menghentakkan 'kebanggan'nya dengan cepat dan tak lupa membeikan stimulasi terhadap nipple Baekhyun yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

" _Baby_ aku akan segera sampai.." Ucap Sehun yang semakin bergerak liar dan membuat Baekhyun kesulitan saat memberikan _blowjob_ terhadap Jongin.

Sehun semakin menggila dengan sodokannya dan tak lama kemudian ia menembakan spermanya kee dalam hole Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun orgasme dengan sperma yang membasahi paha Jongin.

"Hah..Hah..hah.." Sehunpun melepaskan diri dari tubuh Baekyun dan kembali beristirahat sementara Baekhyun masih merasakan nikmatnya orgasme dengan 'kebanggan' Jongin yang masih berada di dalam mulut mungilnya. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan kegiatan memuaskan suami keduanya hingga akhirnya Jonginpun mengeluarkan sperma nya pada mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menelan habis cairan milik Jongin dan setelah itu ia ambruk didalam pelukan suami keduanya.

" _Thank you sweety._ "

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih menyisakan sperma miliknya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh kekar suami keduanya.

"Jadi, hari minggu ini kita berdiam diri dirumah saja?" Tanya Sehun samhil menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin yang masih asik berpelukan.

"Mungkin kita membatalkan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah ia butuh istirahat yang banyak setelah memuaskan kita semalaman Hun." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai merah Baekhyun yang kembali tertidur di pelukan nya.

"Heumm. Ku rasa stamina Baekhyun mulai berkurang apakah ia hamil?" Tanya Sehun kepada Jongin sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ 'istri' nya yang cantik.

"Bisa jadi, mungkin untuk lebih jelasnya kita bisa membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit? Atau memanggil Suho hyung ke rumah?"

"Itu keputusan yang baik. Aku akan mengabari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bahwa hari ini kita tidak jadi ke rumah mereka dan aku akan menelepon Suho hyung supaya ia bisa datang dan mengecheck keadaan Baekhyun." Dan kemudian Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelah itu ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk membatalkan kedatangan mereka ke rumah nya dan tak lupa menelepon Suho untuk memberiksakan keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur tanpa ada Sehun dan Jongin yang menemaninya. Jongin kini sudah rapih sama seperti Sehun dan sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun terbangun dan tidak menemukan kedua suaminya di atas ranjang memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia pergi menuju ruang makan dan ternyata kedua suaminya bersama dengan dokter pribadinya sedang duduk dan sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun _baby?"_ tanya Sehun yang melihat kehadiran 'istri' mungilnya yang sedang menghampiri nya dari lantai dua rumahnya.

"Heum, aku sudah bangun dan kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Dan hay Suho hyung! Tumben sekali mampir ke rumah kami." Ucap Baekhyun panjang sambil mendudukan badannya di kursi samping Suho.

"Maaf _sweety,_ tidur mu sangat lelap sekali dan kau terlihat sangat lelah aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Dan kedatangan Suho hyung ke sini untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhmu." Ucap Jongin pada Baekhyun dan membuat 'istri' nya bingung.

"Huh? Memeriksa keadaan ku? Memangnya aku kenapa eoh?"

"Wajahmu sering terlihat pucat sayang.. dan kau sering mual beberapa hari ini, oh dan tak lupa dengan perubahan moodmu yang tiba-tiba semenjak dua bulan ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menuangkan segelas susu strawberry pada gelas Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja Hun..Jong..aku baik-baik saja."

"Kami hanya memastikan keadaan tubuhmu yang sebenarnya sayang."

"Iya benar, kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaan mu saja Baek." Kini Suho mulai menimpali perbincangan Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Jongin.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah." Dan Baekhyun pun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengikuti perintah kedua suaminya. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Suho pun memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun di dalam kamar sementara Sehun dan Jongin menunggu kabar di ruang tv sambil menonton siaran bola.

Setelah hampir 30 menit, Suho dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kedua pria yang masih asik menonton tv.

"Ah sudah selesai rupanya, jadi bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun terhadap Suho yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersama dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Keadaan Baekhyun ia baik-baik saja, tekanan darahnya normal dan suhu tubuhnya sudah stabil."

"Ah.. syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Namun kalian harus menjaga Baekhyun lebih ekstra lagi karena bayi yang sedang ia kandung sangat membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih."

"Ahh baiklah kami akan menjaga Baekhyun lebih ekstra lagi..HAH?! MWO? BAYI?!" Sehun dan Jongin membelalak kan matanya, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang Suho katakan.

"Iya, tepat dugaan Jongin kalau Baekhyun sedang hamil. Dan usia kandungannya sudah mencapai dua bulan. Jadi tolong untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan kandungannya dengan baik karena kehamilan pada seorang pria itu sangat langka."

"Hmmm..baiklah, kami akan menjaga Baekhyun dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya."

"Bagus, itu adalah tugas dari seorang suami. Ini sudah ku siapkan vitamin untuk ibu hamil dan susu kehamilan yang harus di konsumsi oleh Baekhyun."

"Ah terimakasih hyung."

"Sama-sama, dan kalian harus menjaga nafsu selama beberapa bulan ke depan sampai Baekhyun selesai melahirkan." Ucap Suho dengan santainya.

"MWO?! MENAHAN NAFSU?!" Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Suho hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget dan frustasinya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi kedua suaminya yang sangat idiot.

"Iya, kalian tidak boleh melakukan sex selama Baekhyun hamil. Itu bisa mengganggu sang bayi. Kalian jadilah appa dan daddy yang baik untuk anak kalian. Aku pergi dulu, Baek selamat atas kehamilan mu jaga dengan baik konsumsi makanan yang sehat dan bergizi tinggi. Hubungi aku jika merasakan hal yang aneh oke?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya, dan tak lama kemudian Suho sudah meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh dan Kim. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin masih memasang wajah blank nya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan terpaksa harus mencium keduanya agar mereka tersadar dari apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak usah terlalu difikirkan omongan Suho hyung tadi. Jika kalian ingin, kalian bisa meminta padaku. Tapi kalian harus berlaku lembut karna sudah ada aegy di dalam sini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sumringay sambil mengelus perutnya yang terlihat mulai membuncit.

Sehun dan Jongin yang sadar dari lamunannya dan mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil 'istri' mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menahan nafsuku untuk keselamatan anak ku sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan kecupan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, aku akan menahan nafsuku demi baby di dalam kandungan 'istri' ku yang mungil ini. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka sedikitpun." Kini ucap Jongin yang terdengar serius pada Baekhyun sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk erat kedua suaminya.

"Terimakasih kalian mau menjagaku dan anak kita. Kalian calon appa dan daddy yang sangat luar biasa. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan kecupan dibibir kedua suaminya.

"Kami juga mencitaimu dan calon anak kami sayangku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Jangan minta sequel ya, ini cuman iseng doang serius ._.v**


End file.
